The Beginning of Something Beautiful
by spikedearpichuz
Summary: After a long, tiring, dreary day at the gym, Mako & Korra decide to hang out after. Is this just the start of something beautiful?


T'was a rainy and somber day at the pro-bending arena gym…

"Why do we have to practice now – today? It's so rainy out." pouted Korra.

"Because you have to get up to speed with me and Bolin. Just try to keep up ok." Mako says, rather than asks.

"Fine… whatever." Korra replied quietly.

Bolin chimes in, "C'mon guys, cheer up! It's not all bad!"

"What's better than staying trapped in this arena for 5 hours?" Korra asked inquisitively.

"Well… I don't know." Bolin admits.

"Let's just focus on what we need to improve on & maybe we can get out of this gym early & enjoy the rest of the day." Mako said a bit sarcastically.

"'Enjoy the rest of the day'? You've got to be joking…" Korra almost says with disbelief.

Within the next five hours, Mako, Korra, & Bolin train their butts off from 9am to 2pm. They're tired & decide that's enough practice for the day.

"Welp, I'm heading upstairs to clean Pabu. He hasn't had a bath in hours!" Bolin says rather excitedly.

"Have fun bro. I'm going to head out for a bit." Mako replied with his usual "cool guy" attitude.

"Alright! Have fun where ever you're going." Bolin announced with suspicion in his tone.

**[Bolin proceeds to leave the gym room & heads upstairs. Leaving Mako & Korra to themselves…]**

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go home now. More airbending training… woo." Korra mentions sarcastically.

"Um… before you go, maybe we could, possibly, go get a bite to eat, maybe? If that's okay with you. I think." Mako questions with a shakiness in his voice.

"Alright I'm down. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know… maybe we could go to Hotman's Grub."

**[Note – Hotman's Grub is not an actual place in The Legend of Korra. Just made it up to fit the story.]**

"Oh, ok!"

**[Mako & Korra arrive at Hotman's Grub via satomobile.]**

Mako & Korra get seats near the window and place their orders.

"Um… yea I'll get the seaweed noodles & artic hen."

"What kind of sauce do you want with that." The employee of the joint asked Korra with a monotone voice.

"No sauce please." Korra revealed with a slight smile with a hint of embarrassment.

"And what would you like sir." The dull employee asked Mako.

"I'll have what the lady's having." Mako replied confidently.

Korra leaned over by Mako with a confused stare on her face.

"First bringing me to this restaurant, now ordering what I'm ordering? Something must be up…" Korra thought to herself.

They began to start small chat with each other under their food arrived.

"So how long have you had that scarf, Mako?" Korra asked nervously.

Mako sighs – "I've had it since I was eight. Ever since my parents died, it's kept me safe. I feel like it protects me. This scarf was my fathers… it's the only thing I have left of him."

"I'm so sorry Mako…" Korra embedded a sorrowful face.

Mako sighs once again – "Well enough about me. How did you get Naga?"

"While I was in the South Pole as a little girl, I came across this small little polar bear pup. She was the cutest ever!" Korra exaggerated.

"Naga became lost in the tundra around the Southern Water Tribe I think. She was alone in the freezing cold so I decided to care for her. Polar bear dogs are rather hard to tame but I managed to train Naga to be a pretty awesome companion. She's been with me through everything…" Korra slips out a slight smile.

"Well that's great…" Mako implies sarcastically.

"What does it take to impress you?" Korra asks with a bit of rage in her tone.

"What? I said it's great. I just happen to talk like this y'know."

"Fine…"

The waiter finally brings them their food on a silver platter. He grabs the small extendable table and applies their food to it for the moment.

"Two seaweed noodles and an arctic hen." The waiter renders with a hint of German accent.

"Thank you sooo much! I'm starving!"

Korra dives into her seaweed noodles & arctic hen. Mako on the other hand, takes his time devouring his well-deserved meal after hours at the gym.

Korra lets out a loud belch signaling her delicious meal has been defeated.

"Um… you gonna finish that, Mako?" She asks with a big question mark over her head.

"Er—no, you can have it. I kinda just lost my appetite."

"Suit yourself!"

Korra dives into the food and finishes it in 3 minutes.

"You sure know how to treat a girl out to lunch! Thanks Mako… I owe you."

"No it's okay, & you're welcome."

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Who me? Pffffft, no. Why would there be?" Mako suddenly looks uncomfortable and irritated.

"I think we need to talk Mako… Why did you suddenly ask to go to a restaurant, lend me your food, which was delicious by the way, and now you're acting like this? I think something's up." Korra's upbringing mood is quickly changed to a more serious feel in the atmosphere.

"Well I-"

"Here is your bill. Thank you for stopping at Hotman's Grub!"

Mako is relieved to see the bill come when it did. He slowly opens the lid of the bill. It reveals $42.90. Mako is shocked by the outrageous number and only thought it'd be in the range of $20 to $30. He immediately hid his shock of disbelief on his face & proceeded to have that blank expression on his face he's known for.

"Um Korra how about we talk about this on the way back to the arena?"

"Okay…"  
Mako gives the unpaid bill to his waiter, who doesn't check at the moment. Mako rushes Korra out the door and they continue to walk to the arena.

"So care to explain?" Korra brings back up the subject at hand.

From across the street, Mako can see the waiter opening up the bill and seeing nothing but what he saw _before_ he gave it to the duo. The waiter runs to the manager with dismay written across his face. Mako can't help but snicker silently.

Mako forgot the question Korra just asked, so he renders.

"Um explain what again?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, right. See um, ever since Bolin brought you up to the prep room in the arena, I've always had a fascination with you." They both stop in their tracks, near a furniture outlet. Mako continues, "Remember when he said 'There's something special about this girl, I can just feel it!' Well, I felt it too. I acted the way I did when I first met you because I'm used to keeping my emotions in check. I had a big match that night and I didn't need to get distracted. You're just an amazing Avatar & bender & stuff… I just thought I'd treat you out to lunch is all." Mako let out a smile, which is uncommon for the cool under-fire bender.

Korra was speechless for a few moments. Moments turned into seconds. Seconds turned into minutes. About 30 people passed by, staring at the firebender and Avatar. After four minutes, Korra blurts out, "It all makes sense! After—"

Right then & there, Mako plants a settle kiss on Korra's lips, gesturing, 'you're amazing at everything you do'.


End file.
